Love and Affection
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: A story about Lloyd and Sheena's time together as husband and wife. Very first attempt at Sheloyd.


**Tender Love and Affection**

**Written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Characters and References of Tales of Symphonia by: NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd.**

Sheena stirred from her slumber as the sun made its presence known to the world. As she opened her eyes, the young felt two strong arms gently wrapped around her. The former ninja of Mizuho smiled as she saw the sleeping face of her husband. Lloyd Irving, the one who she grew to trust and love in the past, grinned with content as he continued to keep his hold around her body. Sheena sighed as she felt the warmth of his exposed chest touching the bare skin of her back.

"Mmm. It feels so good to be close to him like this," the young female softly said to herself while at the same time keeping her eyes towards her mate's face and snuggled closer carefully so as to not disturb him from his deep and peaceful slumber. "I've always dreamed of being close to him like this. Hearing his heart beating can be so nice and relaxing."

At those words, Sheena leaned her head once again onto the Eternal Swordsman's upper body and concentrated on listening to the sound of his heart beat in his chest. She heard her husband moan softly in his sleep just as he shifted about in order to make himself more comfortable and pulled her into a tighter embrace. The ninja had to keep herself from giggling so as to not disturb the brunette's sleep more than she already did. The summoner looked out of the window and gave out a playful frown at seeing the sun trying its best to wake the world to a new day.

Reluctantly she carefully slipped out of Lloyd's gentle arms and got up from bed to ready herself for the day. Looking at her husband once more, Sheena let a small smile grace her lips right before going over to her bedroom mirror. Its size is nearly the length and height of an average person's body and is able to capture the image completely. Just as she looked at her reflection, Sheena's attention immediately turned towards her lower abdomen. Anyone who saw the summoner as she is now would assume that she is putting on a little weight. The young woman in question, however, knew exactly what caused her normally slender and voluptuous figure to be in its current state.

_"Geez, if this is how I look only two months along, I can't imagine what I would look like when I reach the third,"_ Sheena thought as she gently place a hand on her growing middle. _"I still can't believe that I would end up as a mother this early in my life. I guess this is what the two of us get for...becoming so intimate at the lake."_

The dark haired female blushed at the memory of their intimate moment. Shaking her head, she immediately turned her full attention back towards her bulging belly. Taking time to examine it with one hand, she could feel her middle starting to round out and becoming firm. _"Oh sweet, Martel, I'm becoming fat!" i_s what went through the female's mind just as she turned her focus towards her husband's direction who is still sleeping soundly. _"If the two of us weren't so out of control at that time, then I wouldn't look so chubby. I'm just glad that Lloyd's the father of this growing little tyke and not Zelos. That would cause months of nightmares for me. If that red-haired pervert saw me right now and starts making jokes about my weight, then I'll make him sorry that he ever did. Hee! Hee! Hee!" _

Finishing her thoughts, Sheena turned her attention back to the mirror. She her entire body is clothed in a beautiful purple silk gown decent enough for her to wear at night time. She remembered spending her honey moon with her husband in a fancy inn within the resort city Altamira courtesy of the President of Lezerano, Regal Bryant. Recalling the moment entering their inn room, the summoner could picture the loving expression on Lloyd's face. Seeing the kind smile on the brunette sent a warm sensation that made her feel like the luckiest woman in all the world.

Just as she moved away to change into her daily clothing, the former ninja nearly jumped as she felt strong and yet gentle arms wrap themselves around her. Sheena settled down for when she saw the face of Lloyd Irving staring at her lovingly with his sparkling chocolate colored eyes. The young woman gently planted her lips against her husband's and found herself caught in a passionate kiss. She smiled as she felt one of the twin bladed swordsman's hands moving towards her bulging middle and making circles over it to feel their unborn child move. The summoner removed her lips from Lloyd's and stared at him with love and affection.

"Good morning, beautiful. How's the lovely mother-to-be doing?" Sheena heard him say in a calm and loving tone that caused her face to flush in embarrassment.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm gaining weight and starting to look fat, I'm feeling perfectly fine right now," the dark haired female replied softly while placing her hands on top of his before speaking again in a worried tone. "But I'm really worried on what I'm going to look like in a couple of months. I mean, I'm already starting to show and most of my favorite clothing won't fit me anymore. Not only that, but people are also going to look at me and assume I'm getting fat or…"

Sheena's words were cut short for when she felt the loving arms of Lloyd wrapping themselves tighter around her body just as he kissed the top of her head. "Shh. It's okay, Sheena," he spoke through her thick black locks in a calm and quiet tone, "It's not embarrassing or horrible to be carrying a new life inside you. To me, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever been married to. I'm so happy that you would choose to spend the rest of your life with me. I was afraid that you would've given your heart to Zelos."

Hearing the name of the red haired Chosen, the female ninja faced her lover with a rather mock expression of disgust on her lovely features just as she spoke, "Are you kidding me? It would be a cold day in hell before I let that idiot pervert touch me let alone kiss me. I'm just glad that it's not his baby that I'm carrying. The thought of a small boy with red hair chasing cute girls around makes me want to puke."

Hearing her husband chuckle, the young female snuggled closer to him savoring the warmth that his embrace provided. A moment later, she reluctantly awoke from her daydream and turned her attention towards their bedroom mirror. She broke into a happy grin as she saw their imagines reflected like a portrait. The dark haired summoner noticed a content and pleased smile on her lover's face as she felt his hand continuing to move on her belly. The tender moment came to an end for when she felt her stomach beginning to twist and churn with discomfort.

"L-Lloyd, would you mind l-letting me go now? I need to use the bathroom! Right Now! Augh!" is what the former ninja said to her husband right before releasing herself from his gentle arms and rushed herself towards the bathroom to purge her stomach of its contents.

Ten minutes later, the dark haired woman returned to her bedroom feeling both nauseous and tired after her little experience. "Ugh! That was so not pleasant," Sheena said to herself while washing her face over the sink and drying it with a nearby towel. "If this is how I feel carrying only one baby, I could only imagine what it would be like if I'm having twins."

The thought of two babies moving and kicking within her womb sent a uncomfortable feeling to the dark haired female. The fear soon passed as she refocused on getting to her bed and rest. Laying herself carefully on the soft mattress, the summoner turned her attention towards her bulging abdomen and spoke to it in a soft and loving tone, "You're going to be one tough kid for mommy to deal with for the next few months. Yes you are! Especially if you're going to make me lose all the food that's supposed to feed you. Mommy also won't be able to fit into her favorite clothes thanks to you growing in her tummy. Heh!"

Sheena blinked in surprise at the voice she used. She never would have imagined herself using such a sweet and motherly tone in her life. Shaking off her reaction, the young woman heard the door to her bedroom open and there she saw her husband, now clothed in his red attire, enter carrying a tray of food as well as a glass of juice which she deduce to be her breakfast. The concerned expression that she saw on Lloyd's face made her blush and smile at what he is doing for her.

"Hey, Sheena, are you feeling better?" she heard the brunette saying while seeing him walking towards her direction and setting the breakfast tray down on the table-like cabinet right next to where she lay.

"How would you feel after having last night's dinner being barfed out of your stomach?" the dark haired woman said in a playful sarcastic tone while focusing her attention towards the soup and juice. "What's with all this, Lloyd? I know that I'm sick from carrying the baby, but I'm not a child."

"Heh! I know that you're not, Sheena. I could still feel the punch in the gut you gave me last week," Sheena heard him saying with a chuckle as he spoke again with worry and concern in his voice. "It's just that I grow worried about you for when you have to deal with losing your meal every morning. I talked to dad about it and he told me that mom went through the same thing when she was pregnant with me. He said that the best thing for you at this point is to have plenty of fluids and grains to make it more comfortable for your stomach to handle. So I whipped up something that might help make the mornings easier for you."

The summoner turned her sights on the breakfast set for her. As she got the tray placed on her lap, the young woman took the spoon and began to eat the soup. She moaned in delight as the taste tingled her tongue. After finishing the remainder of her meal, the ninja felt better than she did after pumping out whatever meal that was in her stomach a moment ago.

"Mmm. That tastes so good," she said to the young swordsman in content while rubbing her stomach. "My stomach is starting to settle down and my energy returning to me. I'm surprised that you know how to cook, Lloyd. Since when did you know how to make a good meal?"

"Well, it was back during the journey. I've asked Genis if he would show me a couple of recipes so that I would be able to cook for myself if I have to," she heard the young man say with a cocking grin appearing on his face proud at what he did for his wife. "Heh! Looks to me that I did a good job."

"I think that the little one here agrees with me as well," Sheena responded in a content tone just as she took a hold of her love's hand and placed it on her growing belly. "I'm so happy that I have a husband as kind and caring as you, Lloyd. Whenever I see your smiling face, it makes me feel like everything is right with the world. Now, I'm here with you and you've given me something that's far more precious than any jewel. I don't know how I can be able to repay you for what you've done for me."

As tears of joy slowly flowed down her cheeks, the dark haired female felt the rough and yet gentle touch of the young man's fingers wiping her face. Before having a chance to speak, the dark haired woman felt the lips of her husband pressing against hers with all the passion and love that he could give her. After a few moments of kissing, she felt the young man pulling away from her face and heard him speak in a loving and calm voice, "You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever been married to. You're also going to be giving me a child that would be the symbol of our love for one another. How could I ask for more? I would do everything in my power to love and protect you both."

After hearing those words from Lloyd, Sheena could not contain herself any longer. She responded to his words by suddenly flinging her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. One filled with more passion than the one they've shared moments ago. Breaking their kiss, both she and the brunette looked into each other's eyes and smiled. A second later, the female ninja was suddenly pulled into another embrace by her husband as she felt his hand continuing to roam over her growing abdomen.

"Lloyd, what about you and Kratos?" the young female managed to say while never wanting to be released from the arms of her Eternal Swordsman. "I thought that the two of you were suppose to be out today looking for more work as mercenary?"

"Dad said that he would be able to handle himself for today while allowing me to stay here with you. Which means that I also have time to spend with our little boy or girl as well. But regardless of what it would be, I will be happy as long as both you and our baby are safe and healthy."

A loving smile spread across her face with the knowledge of having both a loving husband that would take care of both her and their upcoming child. At that moment, Sheena never felt more happy than she has ever been in her entire life. A thought suddenly crossed the ninja's mind and shivered.

"_I just pray that this baby in me don't turn out to be twins,"_ Sheena thought while continuing to keep her hold on Lloyd. _"I couldn't stand carrying all that baby weight. If it comes to that, then Lloyd would be the one to do the diapers."_

**The End**

**A/N:**** This is my very first attempt at a Lloyd and Sheena fic. It's something that I've been working on in order to see if I could update better on my fictions. But I must confess that I'm a sucker for fluff fictions. For those reading my stories, I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to update as much as I wanted to. Not to mention the fact that I'm still getting Silver Radiance up and running. Man, talk about procrastination. In any case, I would like to thank those who have been patient with me and who are doing their best to help. The good news is that I'm planning on rewriting one of my very first fics that I've made. Hopefully it would be enough to get me on track again. Later!**

**Maurice A. Nigma**

**The Great Blue One**


End file.
